valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Niero Armál
Niero Armál was an Aeon highguard and took second-seat in the Highguard Seven of the Royal Guard of Wingfeild. He is a tall, short-haired Aeon with a gaunt face and seemingly serious expression. He has dark grey-silver eyes and his hair is a dark, but still reflective silvery colour. History Niero, like Ciel has been in the highguard for some centuries, and one of the few who have 'always been there', although his records show that his early admittance into the highguard was troubled, being a rebel and disregarding the orders of his superiors, young Niero saw himself as too good for his academy, but during a mission to rescue an important aide from Arcadia around 400 years ago several of his friends were killed due to his recklessness, this event straightened him out, although he was never truly the same again. Niero's family hold a considerable sway over the mining and construction industry on Aeos and in particular the Armál Deep mines in the Firestone Steppes in Termia from which have been extracted a number of natural sonnstones, as well as mining, the Armáls process raw materials and build housing, including Castle Sera itself, they process both normal materials and sonnstone for use in weapons, refrigeration units, cooling/heating systems, sonncomm plates and even transit gateway arches, and since Niero has inherited this company from his father Kironis Armál. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Niero is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons he can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, he has sugar-based blood and wings that enable him to fly, had super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and had better vision and hearing than Humans. Like all Aeons, Niero is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Carbosonnicary: Neiro's sonn resonance was over carbon, allowing him to shape and even transmute elements that contain carbon. * Carbon Extraction: His resonance let him detect and extract carbon with ease and create constructs of pure carbon such as armor, weapons, barriers and projectiles. * Carbon Encasement: He has been known to create hard carapaces of carbon on enemies or objects to prevent them from moving, although this seems to require physical contact, seems to be able to channel this ability through his carbon constructs. * Limited Geomancy: He can control rocky materials witch contain large amounts of carbon. * Transmutation: '''He could alter the properties of carbon, transforming it into graphite, crystal or flammable coal-like materials, including those present in carbon-based life. * '''Enhancement: He could use his sonn resonance to strengthen or weaken existing carbon-based matter. * Healing: To a limited degree he could use carbon within organic matter to knit-together cells, although this manner of healing can be painful and leaves temporary carbon scabbing. Abilities: * Weapons Expert: He can create a verity of carbon weapons, although he is most skilled with his monk's spade-like spear. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although rarely using his hands, records have shown that he is extreme proficient at using his hands and arms in combat. * Geochemistry Expert: Through study of his sonn resonance and through his family's mining and raw material processing he has learned a great deal of geology and chemical composition of the ground and its rocks and minerals. * '''Architect: '''Niero is one of the primary designers of many buildings on Aeos and is an expert in the repair and maintenance of them. Category:Aliens Category:Aeons Category:Wingfield Royal Guards Category:Characters